Greedy Curiosity
by Neko-Kanojo
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat... Or so they say. Short Easter-themed one-shot.


This is short, I'll admit, but I like it the way it is… I know I'm early… It's a short Easter celebration fic! Why? Because I like Easter, that's why! Not because I'm religious – because I like chocolate! :) Except Halloween, Easter is my favorite. Enjoy!

Pssst! I don't own House, M.D., OR Gregory House, OR Robert Chase and so on. Because if I did, I wouldn't be sharing :) Happy Easter!

----

Chase was the first to arrive that morning as usual. He checked in and walked slowly to the conference room with his hands in his pockets, yawning. The hospital was pleasantly silent and calm, bathed in warm golden morning light. He liked to arrive early, to sit around and do his crosswords alone for a while, enjoying his first coffee of the day in peace. It always felt nice to have peace for a while, without House yelling at them or patients dying.

He opened the door to the differential room and felt something small collapse under his shoe when he took a step inside. Bending down to see what it was, he noticed a trail of them on the floor. Chase picked up the one he'd stepped on and frowned at it. It was an Easter egg. A little chocolate ball in a colorful wrapper.

That's when he actually remembered it was Easter this weekend. Right. Today was Thursday, so Easter was in three days. He followed the egg trail, picking them up on the way and dropping them in his messenger bag. Crouched down, he wasn't really looking where he was heading so he walked strait into a wall. Made of glass, it rattled and stars blinked at him for a moment.

Looking up, he saw that the trail of eggs went on the other side of the glass; House's office.

Now really perplex, he went through to the office and crouched back down, pursuing the chocolate path. Was House the one who'd set this up? The mere thought of it made him laugh out loud; House wasn't the type to do something like this and he certainly didn't come in this early. Chase suddenly felt really stupid, crawling on the floor of his boss's office, greedily picking up a bunch of Easter eggs that most certainly weren't for him. He must look ridiculous. But he continued anyway, determined to find what was at the end of this trail.

It led outside House's office, following the hallway with the eggs scattered every meter or so, closely along the wall, hidden by a low shadow. Anyone walking in the middle of the corridor obviously wouldn't notice them. Not that there were many people so early in the morning anyway. The few people who passed gave him vague strange looks when they saw him sneaking along the wall but when nothing more interesting happened, they walked back off.

The eggs stopped again in front of a door. It wasn't transparent this time and when Chase looked up, he indentified it as an MRI lab. He was getting impatient and considered going back to the differential room – his messenger bag was now really full of eggs – but curiosity won him over. He knew he shouldn't have gone after the eggs in the first place but it was just too tempting. Besides, he liked Easter eggs. It was a win-win situation; at least until he got yelled at by whoever had arranged this.

He opened the door, which was suspiciously unlocked, meaning someone _had_ been in there; he was on the right course. His eyes had to take a few moments to adjust to the soft, dim blue lighting, but he walked inside, looking around. There seemed to be no one in here… Maybe the trail of eggs wasn't over yet?

But it was. It led strait to the middle of the room, stopping in front of the MRI machine. Set down on the board where the patients were supposed to lay down, there was a colored box. Chase put the last little chocolate in his bag and saw what was in the box when he picked it up; a really big Easter egg. It obviously was no cheapish milk-chocolate egg: it was made of milky seventy percent dark chocolate with colorful icing and he read on the box that it was filled with praline toffee and nuts.

Now that really got his mind working. Who could have done this, and for who? Maybe Cameron. He smirked; if it was her, she'd almost certainly put it up for House, in a pathetic attempt at getting the older doctor to like her. But even that was absurd – House was always the last one to arrive, and – oh the terrors that awaited to befoul whom dared arrive later than House – it was a certainty that either Foreman or Chase would see the eggs first. So Cameron's plan was doomed to fail from the start.

"Curiosity killed that cat." Rang out a voice through the room behind Chase. He jumped out of his skin and flipped around quickly. House was standing behind him with an all-mighty look on his face, leaning on his cane with both hands. The Australian stared, wildly wondering what apology he could say to hopelessly attempt to save himself. House had apparently prepared this for someone else, and he, Chase, had screwed it up royally.

But he couldn't talk. He was too shocked, for one, and worried. What would House do to him? He cringed and prepared to be yelled at or wacked with the cane.

Instead, he felt a pair of lips press against his and a hand was placed in the small of his back. He squealed but the sound came out as a sharp moan, which efficiently redoubled House's action on him. His mouth was invaded by a foreign tongue and a warm fluttery feeling came over him. At last, he gave in and kissed back with frivolity. He felt his boss smile, from triumph undoubtedly.

House advanced on him, pressing him hard against the MRI machine, Chase's need for air growing steadily, but the kiss drew on and on, House hungrily satisfying his unvoiced desires. Chase continued to kiss back as House's hands felt their way up and down his body, but gasped when House's cold fingers lifted his shirt and found a soft spot on his stomach, ending what had easily been a full minute of deep kissing.

They both gasped for air, and House smiled happily; "And thus, the cat was punished for his curiosity." He stated, making Chase frown at him, this time quizzically. "You call that punishment? For ruining your surprise for… whoever it was you did this for…" House grinned this time, "You didn't ruin anything – it all went exactly according to plan."

"You mean…" Chase began but didn't finish, gazing up at his boss incredulously.

"Yeah. I know you always arrive at six o' clock sharp. So I came in at five thirty to set this up. I knew you'd fall for it." House explained. The Australian gaped at him. "You knew I'd follow the eggs?" He inquired, wondering how his boss could have known he would do that. He felt ashamed, but his mentor smiled; "I know you like chocolate. And I know how curious you are. I also know you can't resist me. My plan was sure to succeed."

"I can't… resist you?!" Chase scoffed, half-laughing. House's smile widened – it was unnerving. "I know those looks you steal behind my back when you think I'm not looking. And I think it's endearing how you always nibble on your pen when you do your crosswords, and you laugh silently while I torment you guys, and you come into my office and play with my red ball when I'm not around. I know all these things… In short; you're my wombat, and I had to let you know." Chase found himself curiously nodding, and smiling back for some reason.

He took the big boxed egg, blankly looking at it, then at House, who gestured that it was for him.

"Whoa… okay, well, thanks…" he managed to mumble. It apparently wasn't enough because House leant forwards, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Chase stepped forth and closed the space between them. They were captured in a second hearty kiss for several blissful moments, until their pagers beeped. House mumbled some obscene word with regards to Cameron as they read the '**Where are you? –Cameron**' that had appeared on their screens.

"Um, you go ahead; I'll go put this in my locker." Chase told the older man, hoisting up the box for him to see and moving to the exit. However, House smirked and shook his head; "No way. You're keeping it with you: I want everyone to be jealous."

Chase stopped on his way to the door, but grinned.

Cameron and Foreman's facial expressions were priceless when Chase placed the big egg and the pile of smaller ones in the middle of the table as soon as he entered. They were even more so when House wacked his cane at Foreman, who'd reached out to take one of the miniature chocolates.

At the end of the differential, House cleared his throat; "Dr Chase." He called out at the blond's retreating back, signaling he wanted a word with him. Chase stopped and turned to face him, as did Cameron and Foreman, waiting to hear what House had to say to him.

As it turned out; nothing much. The cripple grabbed Chase around the waist and put a hand in his blond hair, kissing him roughly, greedily. Surprised and a little embarrassed at being kissed like this by his boss in front of his colleagues, Chase let out a little whimper but eventually responded ardently. He could feel the red forming on his cheeks, but decided he didn't care much.

When they separated, House smirked, popped a vicodin and said; "Go work now." When Chase turned, he was met with his colleagues' astounded faces; they were both standing there, eyes wide, gaping like fish. He gave them a cheery smile; "Well come on, patient remember?" They seemed snapped out of a trance when they stammered hasty replies before following him outside.

House grinned while he watched them leave. Now everyone would know Chase was his and his only. He went to sit in his office and grabbed a bunch of chocolate eggs on the way; those were technically his too.

He smiled, tasted Chase as he licked his lips, and threw an egg into the air; catching one in his mouth skillfully and feeling happier than he'd felt in years.

----

A/N – Well, there you go! … Tell me what you think. And feel free to point out any grammar mistakes. Sometimes I write too fast and I don't see them. Thank you!


End file.
